Leur vérité
by Pouki26
Summary: D'un seul geste, Derek plaque l'hyperactif contre lui une main enroulée autour de sa taille, bloque sa nuque de l'autre, sans violence, mais sans douceur non plus, et fond sur sa bouche tel le plus dangereux des prédateurs dans un baiser dépourvu de tendresse.


**Salut salut ! **

**Me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS et cela restera vraiment un OS (hein Lessa-chan). Pas de suite, pas de chapitres à rallonge.  
**

**Alors, pour ceux et celles qui ont lu "Pas envie" on peut dire que je ne me suis pas trop foulée pour le début de cette nouvelle fiction parce que ça y ressemble beaucoup. Mais bon, fallait que j'évacue le truc que j'avais en tête.  
**

**Je tiens à remercier ma chère 'DianeMoon' pour m'avoir donné son avis avant que je ne poste et pour certaines de ses idées. Sans elle, je serai perdue^^  
**

**Et une grosse pensée pour 'Tea Time In Yaoiland' à qui je dédie cet OS parce qu'il est clairement inspiré des "Loups de Riverdance" et que je lui dois la découverte de ce petit bijou.  
**

**Merci à tous pour vos review sur ma dernière fiction, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Y'en a marre de toi Derek, vitupère énergiquement Stiles. Tu ne crois pas que t'en as assez fait comme ça ? Quand vas-tu réussir à te mettre dans le crâne que tu n'es plus un alpha et que te mettre constamment en danger par simple fierté ne te rendra pas le statut que tu as perdu ?

Le loup gronde mais ne pipe mot. Le regard furibond, la respiration courte, il dévisage l'espèce de cinglé qui se permet de lui faire la morale et de cracher sur ses actions.

\- Si tu cherches à te faire tuer, continue comme ça, tu as toutes les chances d'arriver à tes fins, poursuit l'hyperactif, virulent. Mais laisse moi te dire que…

\- Assez !

La voix de Derek claque et résonne dans le loft.

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

D'un bond souple et rapide, il s'extirpe du sofa dans lequel il somnolait avant l'arrivée en catastrophe de Stiles, s'approche de lui à grands pas, le domine de toute sa taille, et attrape violemment son bras.

\- C'en est assez, clame-t-il en le secouant vivement les yeux plongés dans les siens. Je vais parfaitement bien, mes blessures sont déjà guéries.

\- Non Derek, tu ne vas pas bien, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas fini de parler, alors écoute moi bien ! Et puis lâche-moi bon sang !

Le jeune homme siffle au visage de son aîné et tente de se soustraire à sa poigne. Mauvais réflexe, parce qu'il vient de défier un loup en colère et de lui donner un ordre direct.

\- C'est toi qui vas écouter, gronde le bêta, plus menaçant que jamais. Mais d'abord, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Et ne me fais pas croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu pue le stress et l'anxiété.

Stiles manque de s'étouffer.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il. Où as-tu été pêché cette idée ? Cesse dont de me renifler comme un vulgaire chien.

Le loup gronde bruyamment. Il a très envie de lui en coller une à cet emmerdeur. Mais il a encore plus envie de connaître la vérité. Et même s'il l'a devine déjà il a besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- La vérité, Stiles ! exige-t-il en resserrant son emprise autour de son bras meurtri. Pourquoi est-ce que me voir me mettre en danger t'énerve autant ? En quoi est-ce un problème pour toi ?

\- Lâche-moi Derek, tu me fais mal. Je n'ai rien à te dire. Et si tu crois que tu me fais peur parce que tu grognes plus fort que d'habitude, tu te goures complètement. Sache que je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi. Absolument pas. Je vais même aller plus loin, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de toi et…

\- Cette fois, ça suffit. Explose le brun à son visage. Je ne supporte plus tes mensonges Stiles. J'entends les battements de ton cœur qui, à chacun de tes mots pulse plus vite dans ta poitrine. Signe que tu mens bel et bien.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, rétorque l'hyperactif en s'agitant de plus plus belle. Faut penser à te faire soigner les oreilles mon vieux.

\- La ferme, gueule le bêta en le secouant de nouveau. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être honnête je me vois dont contraint d'employer les grands moyens.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'inquiète subitement Stiles devant le regard déterminé de son vis-à-vis.

\- Que le jeu du chat et de la souris est terminé, répond le loup. Tu m'as assez fait courir. Game Over Stiles.

D'un seul geste, Derek plaque l'hyperactif contre lui une main enroulée autour de sa taille, bloque sa nuque de l'autre, sans violence, mais sans douceur non plus, et fond sur sa bouche tel le plus dangereux des prédateurs dans un baiser dépourvu de tendresse.

Dans sa manœuvre, il ne perd pas une seconde, ses lèvres se mettent immédiatement en mouvement, pressent celles de l'hyperactif pour l'empêcher d'émettre la moindre objection, les mordillent, les sucent avec avidité puis, de sa langue chaude et ravageuse, pénètre cette bouche à la saveur sucrée passant la barrière des dents sans difficulté.

Très rapidement, sa main gauche descend vers les fesses de l'humain, les caresse, les palpe, le presse durement contre son bassin pour lui faire sentir son désir. Il frotte longuement son érection contre le ventre de Stiles, l'oblige à se soumettre tandis que de sa langue il fouaille sa bouche en toute impunité ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Médusé, choqué, Stiles n'a que peu d'amplitude de mouvement et même s'il se surprend à répondre avec envie aux baisers sauvages de Derek, ses doigts se cramponnant de manière désespérée à son tee-shirt, il ne comprend pas. Tout s'est passé tellement vite. Trop vite. Il n'a eu le temps de rien, pas même d'esquisser un pas en arrière.

Soudain, Derek se sépare de lui, agrippe fermement son bras le faisant gémir de douleur et le traîne d'un pas énergique vers sa chambre, referme la porte d'un coup de pied rageur, l'attrape par les hanches et le jette sur le lit comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, putain ? Gueule Stiles alors que le brun s'installe déjà à califourchon sur lui emprisonnant ses poignets dans un étau de fer au dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est toi que je veux prendre.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que...

\- La ferme ! Fini de jouer Stiles. J'en peux plus. Tu m'as assez allumé comme ça, maintenant tu vas payer.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est pourtant simple, échec et mat, je prends ce qui m'appartient.

\- Quoi ? Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as bu ma parole. Pousse-toi de là, ton petit jeu ne m'amuse pas.

Stiles lui crie de le lâcher, de s'écarter. Il chercher à s'extraire remuant tel une anguille sous le corps chaud du brun mais rien n'y fait. Derek est plus fort que lui et il pèse de tout son poids sur ses hanches.

De sa main libre, le plus vieux enserre la gorge de l'hyperactif, l'oblige à cesser tout mouvement, et il grogne, un grognement profond, qui remonte du ventre, roule et vibre tout le long de son corps, lèvres retroussées, toutes canines dehors.

\- Suffit, gronde-t-il.

\- Tu m'écrases Derek, bouge de là, fous-moi la paix !

Stiles joue les effarouchés, se cache derrière un mur d'indignation, mais au fond de lui il sait que ce qui arrive est sa faute. Entièrement sa faute. Cela fait des semaines, des mois qu'il joue avec le loup, avec ses nerfs, sa patience, son désir, qu'il l'allume, testant son pouvoir de séduction sur le seul homme qui le fait vibrer depuis toujours. Parce que oui, Derek est sexy, possède un corps à damner un saint et surtout, il en est raide dingue. Il est inexorablement et irrévocablement amoureux de lui et il en crève chaque jour un peu plus. Son amour pour le loup le consume jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et ce, malgré son caractère de chien insupportable.

Mais sincèrement, même s'il a tout fait pour les mener tous deux au bord du précipice, jouant un jeu particulièrement dangereux, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. C'en est presque effrayant. Et Derek ne rit plus.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Stiles ? Que je te foute la paix ?

La voix du brun est dure, empreinte de rancune et de défi. Il tient le jeune homme d'une poigne de fer tandis qu'il plonge son regard de feu dans l'immensité de la Terre. Terre qui ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder et de soutenir ses yeux révolver se laissant ployer sous le joug de son bourreau allant jusqu'à lui livrer sa gorge tel un soumis. Parce qu'il ne lui reste que cette option : se soumettre. Et finalement, c'est ce qu'il veut depuis le premier jour.

Derek relâche le cou du plus jeune pour frapper dans le matelas juste à côté de sa tête.

\- Bon Dieu Stiles, ne me provoque pas. Tu me rends dingue.

\- Derek, réussit à articuler l'hyperactif, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emportes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Parce qu'en plus tu te fous de moi !

\- N… non.

Ou si, peut-être un peu mais de là à l'avouer, Stiles n'est pas non plus suicidaire, euh oui, enfin…

\- Cela fait des mois que tu joues avec moi, avec mon désir et que tu m'allumes. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? hurle le loup penché sur son visage.

Stiles se fige à ces mots, déglutit avec peine, il a soudainement dû mal à respirer. Derek a depuis bien longtemps franchi les limites ténues qui séparent l'homme de l'animal. C'est le loup et non l'humain qui se dresse devant lui, l'écrase de son corps, le fusille de son regard rancunier lui assénant comme un coup de fouet une vérité qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de cacher.

\- Répond Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix de Derek vient brutalement de changer de tonalité. Elle est soudainement basse, grave et rauque, mais cela n'en est pas moins inquiétant. Tout au contraire.

Le jeune homme a les yeux rivés à ceux du brun, incapable de les détourner ni même de cligner. Il a oublié depuis belle lurette comment on respirait et son cœur tambourine comme un fou furieux dans sa poitrine. Oh, il n'a pas peur de Derek. Plus depuis longtemps. Non, c'est juste qu'il ne sait plus très bien où il habite, s'il doit se confesser ou alors lui demander pardon et se sauver tel un lâche, la queue entre les jambes.

\- Parle Stiles, s'énerve le loup en le secouant. Est-ce que tu voulais juste tester tes griffes ? Ou est-ce parce que tu veux de moi ?

Stiles frémit de la tête aux pieds. Il a la réponse à cette question bien sûr et il a envie de lui hurler qu'il le veut, le désire à la folie, mais les mots restent obstinément bloqués dans sa gorge. Aussi, sans réfléchir, il relève un peu la tête, et ses lèvres viennent frôler celles de Derek en une caresse légère et tendre puis, doucement, il relâche le souffle qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir gardé si longtemps et repose la tête sur l'oreiller les yeux ancrés dans la couleur azuréenne qui le fixe sans surprise.

\- Repose-moi ta question, murmure l'hyperactif en reprenant le contrôle de sa voix.

Imperturbable mais le regard moins ferme, Derek s'exécute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? demande-t-il d'une voix radoucie.

L'heure de vérité à sonné. Impossible de reculer.

Stiles s'autorise un sourire. Il aimerait glisser ses doigts sur la joue du brun mais ses mains, prisonnières, l'empêche de savourer le contact de cette peau contre sa paume.

\- Toi ! répond-t-il dans un souffle en livrant de nouveau sa gorge. Je te veux... toi.

Le frisson qui dégringole le long de l'échine du brun est peut-être familier (Stiles a dans la voix le chaud et le froid, et le fait vibrer depuis si longtemps), mais jamais encore il ne l'avait senti de façon aussi démesurée. C'en est presque jouissif et il a envie de souffrir cette sensation pour toujours.

A cette révélation, Derek relâche les poignets de son cadet, pose une main chaude sur son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, et ancre dans les prunelles chocolat SA vérité. Parce que Stiles vient de se livrer il peut enfin lui offrir en retour SA propre réalité, pleine et entière.

Cela ne dure qu'une seconde, le temps d'un soupir, mais dans les yeux qui le fixent profondément, Stiles peut apercevoir son propre désir se refléter. Et quand Derek se penche sur lui pour dérober son souffle et dévorer sa bouche, il peut sentir la passion l'emporter sur la raison avant qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un pour sceller à jamais leur vérité.

* * *

Et oui, ça se finit ainsi. J'avoue que c'est pas sympa mais sérieusement, on sait tous ce qui se passe après, n'est ce pas?!


End file.
